Your World
by RAB Skulduggery
Summary: an original story with original characters. Epic meets a mysterious girl named sophie, and because of her, somehow ends up in a completely new world, thrust into a war that he doesn't want to be in.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **_Hi guys! So This is the very first fanfiction i have posted on here, so i feel nervous about it. Anyways, this was a co-write with this guy called EpicFire15, on an app called PIMD(Party In My Dorm). We have worked very hard on this, and then certain things happened and we were no longer co-writers.

Long story short- I got my ipod stolen, and was unable to get back. so i have decided to continue writing what i wanted to write for this, hoping that he will do the same, and that if we ever do start back on the original story, then we will have an alternate ending i guess.

This is a HIVE/ Psyren crossover because i found that certain things in Psyen resemble what we wrote at one point. HIVE because 1. the world is called The Hive, and 2. The antagonist's name is Otto. (i was known as OttoMalpense back on PIMD).

I will try to update regularly, but i reeeally doubt it will happen. im just too busy most of the time. but i will update almost regularly for a few chapters. On another note- this story originally had no chapters, just story, so i have tried my best in order to find the best places for chapter splits. if you don't like how it splits, please inform me, and i will see what i can do.

All reviews are welcome! if you find some sort of terrible error, note that i might have rushed through it while re-editing it. and i apologize for that, and any other mistakes that you may/may not find.

Okay, I think I'm done nagging you guys-you can go read the story now.

**Enjoy, _RAB_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>YOUR WORLD<strong>_

This is _your world_. What shall _you_ make of it?

_**PROLOGUE**_

Hi, my name is Epic. I'm 17 years old. I'm not much of an interesting person, but I'm average. I have medium length black hair, blue eyes, and a scar that runs almost all the way down the right-hand side of my face, it's not a great thing, but it's something that sets me apart from all the other guys in the neighbour-hood. I wear black clothes, black is my favourite colour. I'm quiet most of the time, I don't speak very much, I'm not the most popular guy around. But I'm me. And I think that's ok.

I live in London, where I live isn't that interesting. Just a normal place. Nothing happens around here that needs mentioning. I live a good life, I think. But maybe not great.

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Epic walked on to PIMD high. He was a sophomore. He didn't know what he wanted to do in the future. He had a part time job at the best restaurant in London.  
>As he walked from his locker, he bumped into this beautiful, pink-haired girl. She wore an off-the-shoulders black top, and jeans.<br>'Oh sorry. My fault.' epic said A's the girl turned around and looked at him.  
>'Its okay!' she gave him a dazzling smile 'I'm Sophie by the way.'<br>'Oh. Call me epic. Because everyone else does.' epic said smiling back.  
>Sophie's watch beeped.<br>'oh I'm sorry, but I gotta go.' and she ran off.  
>'I wonder what that was about.' muttered epic to himself, smiling. 'She is extremely cute though.' and he walked on to class.<p>

It was the last lesson of the day, but in Epic's opinion it was by far the worst, only good thing was that he was sat next the window, so he would just stare out of it most of the was cloudy today, it looked like it was gonna rain. Epic didn't have an umbrella, or a rain-coat. If it did rain he was going home what seemed like years, the end-of-day bell finally sounded. And everyone flooded out of the school. Epic always hung back, to avoid the rush. Didn't want to be knocked over. As everyone was rushing past, someone was pushed and fell on top of Epic. Epic looked to see who it was. When he saw, it was Sophie. She looked up at him, she stared blankly for a second.

Then she registered what had happened.  
>"Sorry!" Sophie blurted and got up promptly. Epic got up afterward.<br>"It's alright." Epic repliedEveryone had gone by then, so Sophie sped out of the classroom as soon as she was on her feet. Epic started to walk home not so was slightly embarrassed even though Sophie had fallen on him, not the other way was walking when it started raining. Downpouring. He didn't feel like speeding up, so he kept on walking slow. Then an umbrella opened up. Epic looked up, and then looked back. It was Sophie.  
>'You're gonna catch a cold walking around like that.' she smiled.<br>This made epic slightly more embarrassed. 'th-thanks' he muttered  
>'no prob.' she said, still smiling.<br>Her watch beeped again.  
>'Damn. Not now.' she said, tapping the watch frantically. And then they both disappeared.<p>

Epic must have blacked out, because when he opened his eyes, he was in someone's house, but, when he looked around, it didn't seem like he was in London anymore...Sophie walked into the room.  
>"Finally, you're awake!" She exclaimed<br>"Wha? ...Where am I?" Epic was slightly worried.

"You're not on Earth." Sophie announced  
>"What are you talking about?" Epic asked in a confused tone. "I was just walking home... From school!"<br>"You are in my world." Sophie tried to explain to Epic that she had teleported them both to her world with her felt like his head could explode...

This was all too much for Epic to take in so quickly. He wouldn't, he couldn't believe that he was on a completely different world.

"I'm going outside" Epic said  
>"No! You can't do that! If the Local Security finds you... You won't be able to go home!" Sophie was sounding serious, but Epic ignored her. He stood up and walked for the nearest door. Sophie stood in his path.<br>"You can't go outside!" Sophie yelledEpic simply pushed Sophie out of the way using one hand, which surprised him, he thought she would put up more of a resistance than that...He didn't care, and he opened the door and stepped outside. He looked around. This didn't look anything like what he was used to. The roads were weird, they were on a heightened platform, and normally they were in a straight-ish line in London. But these were full of bends, and sharp corners. He wondered how the cars actually got up there, as he watched them drive by. He could only see the top part of them though, because they were higher up than him.

Epic walked a couple of steps further when a powerful ball of wind hit Epic in the back. Though it was wind, the pain was unbearable. He collapsed within seconds of the impact. As he was falling, Epic looked behind him to see Sophie stood there. Then... he awoke, he tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his back forced him back down."Sorry..." Sophie said meekly  
>"What for?" Epic asked, confusion obvious in his voice. "Hitting you with that wind..." Sophie said. "Wait, how could you have done that? You would have had to have a superpower of something..." Epic was even more confused now.<br>"But I do" Sophie said "I told you, didn't I? You're not on The Earth anymore your on The Hive, now."  
>"The Hive?" Epic felt like this was all a horrible dream...A dream...from which he could not awake from...<p>

Otto looked at his radar.  
>'We have counted at least one extra person present in the Hive.' he said<br>'oh king Apoc won't be happy about that.' said fletch, otto's right-hand man. Otto wore a dark leather jacket, which had a huge hood attached to it that covered his white hair, and his blue-green eyes. Fletch had red hair, a long red trench coat, and a red sword A's long A's he was.  
>'where are they?' fletch asked<br>'radar reported it, but it didn't say exactly where.' said Otto. 'We need just one more person in the secret army in order to overthrow Apoc. Then I will be king, and you, my brother, can be the prince... And then we'll switch in 20 years...'

Meanwhile one of King Apoc's spy was eavesdropping on Otto and Fletch. He was watching them through the gap in-between the edge of the door, and the he got careless and slipped. He fell and the door swung open and he fell into the room, where Otto and Fletch were."My, my... It seems we have an intruder." Otto said in a malevolent tone.  
>"He has seen too much... We can't possibly let him go and run his filthy mouth of to the dear King Apoc, can we?" Fletch addedFletch disappeared then, as if he was there all along, he silently appeared behind the revealed a knife from what seemed like nowhere. He stepped slowly toward the spy, he was sweating and struggling, Otto knew he was trying to sighed. Then he plunged the knife into the spy's neck. Killing him almost instantly. "That's one less rat to worry about..." Otto said in a stern tone, not caring that he had ended someone's life just like that. "Hide the body, we don't want anyone to know about this, Fletch." "Understood, Otto" Fletch checked that no one was watching, then picked up the lifeless body of the spy and carried it away.<p>

* * *

><p>if you have any questions or anything like that, mention those when you review, and i will address them the next chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: **_sorry this chapter is so short. I was going to extend it, but i felt that it was necessary to end it there. Here are some things that I realized were messed up/ not understandable:

1. Some of the items in Chapter One got cut off because of my editing. I apologize, and please ignore those parts of the story that got cut off.

2. King Apoc: his full name is Apocalypse. He shows up a lot in my works. Not always as the King, but he is the antagonist in one story.

3. I will not reveal how Epic got the scar, since it is completely unimportant to the story.

I believe that's it. now go read!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>_

_**Five days later**_

Epic was getting used to this. It wasn't what he expected, sure, but at least he didn't have his boring old life anymore. Sophie spent three days teaching epic about the rules and regulations of The Hive, plus some basic concepts. Epic now knew everything he needed to know about powers. He himself was trying out different tests to see if he could do it or not. Sophie was now off somewhere, doing who knows what. He heard car doors slam and looked outside. 3 men came out. Epic had barely concealed himself inside the closet when the front door opened.  
>'Is this the first house we're searching?' said the first man.<br>'Yeah. But Sophie wouldn't betray us, I'm sure of it.' said the second man.  
>The third man stepped over and stabbed the third with his long red sword.<br>'Dumbass, this is business. We need to stay focused on our goals. You were always a failure. Always had faith in "Dear King Apoc" have you not? Fine I believe you. Let's go, Otto.'  
>'Why are you talking to me like that?' smiled Otto.<br>'We're equals, this gives me freedom of speech.' retorted fletch.  
>They put the body in the back of the car.<br>'You know, fletch, we have got to stop killing Apoc's men. We might piss him off eventually' Otto said as he took the driver's seat.

Epic was relieved. They killed the man steps from his hiding spot. It was an obvious hiding spot, but epic hid himself well.

They hadn't cleaned the blood up.  
>'Retards...' Epic thought.<br>After checking that those men were defiantly gone, Epic came out of his hiding spot. "I wonder what they were talking about..." He said to himself. He thought it would be best to clean the blood himself, it's something to do at least.  
>After he had finished cleaning the blood, Epic discovered that he was starving. He wanted to eat something... He looked for a fridge, or someplace that food might be stored. No luck. He was going to have to wait for Sophie to get back. Hopefully she won't take long.<br>He had been sleeping on the couch in Sophie's lounge. He decided to sleep for a while. What Epic didn't know was that one of Otto's men stayed behind, at the house...

When Epic awoke he was sitting on a chair his hands were bound to the chairs arms with ropes, his legs were bound to the chairs front 2 legs with the same method. He saw someone, he didn't know who it was. Sophie had told him that he was to under no circumstances talk to people he didn't know in The Hive. So he remained quiet.  
>"You finally woke up?" the unknown man said in a harsh tone.<br>Epic stayed silent. The man turned to face Epic. "Who are you? Why aren't you registered in King Apoc's database?" The man demanded.  
>Silence was Epic's best asset at the moment, it would buy him time, hopefully Sophie would return soon.<p>

"Answer me!" the man was infuriated at Epic's reluctance to speak up. The man started glowing, he produced a ball of energy.

'Does everyone in this world have powers?' Epic wondered  
>"Last chance!" The man shouted. Epic still remained silent.<br>"Then you leave me no choice..." The man fired his energy ball at Epic. Epic heard a smash, he closed his eyes waiting for the worst. But it didn't come. He opened his eyes to see Sophie standing in front of him, coughing up blood. Then, she collapsed. She must have shielded Epic at the last second. This had angered Epic. She had to step in to protect him, and could be dead or close to death. The man now revealed a knife and advanced on Epic.

As angry as he was, Epic was certain this was the end for him. As the man lunged at Epic with the blade, Epic felt a strange power rush through his veins. He started glowing red, and just before the blade pierced him, he unleashed an inferno from his body, everything near him was burnt the man was incinerated almost instantaneously. Sophie had survived as the man was standing in-between her and Epic but even so, she was severely burnt. **A/n**  
>Epic stood upright for a couple of seconds, then he collapsed, unconscious...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An- **since Epic has no control over his powers yet, he could destroy everything in the vicinity. In this world, like in most other stories with sorcery, life-or-death sitiations, and anger, bring out the some potential in some noob who knows nothing, and barely has any skill at all. Then again, he was already affected by the Hive's pressure so... that might be it... or is it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I thought this chapter would end up being longer, but oh well.

Surprisingly, i don't have a lot to say this time.

so... you can go read now. Since i obviously have nothing else to say.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>_

Epic woke up some time later. He couldn't remember a thing.  
>'Agh. What happened? My head hurts. Was I drunk?'<br>'no, dumbass, I was scared you would die. You had a fever for two days straight. You had me worried sick!' said Sophie. She looked bad.  
>'What happened to you?' asked epic<br>'oh, this? It's n-nothing, nothing' Sophie said, stuttering 'but now we know you can do fire.'  
>'wait.' said epic, as it dawned on him. 'I did that, didn't I?'<br>'W-well no, not yo-...yes it was you.' Sophie said.  
>'I'm really sorry.' epic said.<br>'Its okay, Danny-boy will bring the medicine over soon. He's the one guy we can trust not to betray us.' said Sophie.  
>'How can you be so sure?' epic asked<br>'cuz he's... He's... My cousin... Plus he has an extreme crush on Me.' said Sophie, embarrassed.  
>'Creeper?'<p>

'Little bit.' laughed Sophie

Sophie was worried. Dan was supposed to get to the house with the supplies hours ago...

Just then there was a knock at the door, Epic answered it.  
>"Who the hell are you?" A voice shouted. There was a whirring sound then Epic was sent flying back. Sophie saw Epic soaring through the doorframe, and into the lounge, he landed on his back.<br>"Ow! That hurt" Epic said to himself  
>"Epic! How many times have I told you? Don't answer the door to anyone!" Sophie said accusingly.<br>Someone sped through the doorframe and lunged at Epic with his bare hands.

Epic rolled out of the way at the way at the last second, causing the attacker to punch the floor with a lot of force. The pain was visible in his face.  
>"Dan, leave him alone!" Sophie said sternly and instructively. The attacker looked up at Sophie.<br>"Who is this?" He pointed at Epic  
>"This is Epic, he's from Earth" Sophie said "You know, the guy I told you about!"<br>"Oh, this is him!" Dan said sounding surprised and embarrassed at the same time. "I'm Dan, a friend of Sophie's"  
>"Sophie said she was your cousin..." Epic looked at Dan, confused.<br>"Cousin? Sophie! What did you tell him?" Dan laughed  
>"Never mind that. Did you bring the medicine?" Sophie asked, turning slightly red at her lie.<br>"No, because medicine does nothing for burns. So I brought the proper supplies for treating burns." Dan walked out, then re-entered the room with a small box. He opened it.  
>Inside was a full first-aid kit, he took out a roll of bandages.<br>"Who's first?" Dan asked  
>"Me, because strangely enough, Epic wasn't burned at all" Sophie said.<br>"Ok, where are the burns?" Dan asked  
>"On my back..." Sophie answered<br>Dan smiled "Ok, I'll need you to take your top..."  
>"No." Sophie interrupted "I'll do it myself." Dan suddenly looked disappointed, but gave Sophie the bandages. Sophie walked upstairs.<p>

A few minutes passed...

"Back in a bit, need the toilet" Epic said, and then walked upstairs and toward the bathroom. He opened the door, had a piss in the toilet, then as he turned around to walk out. He saw Sophie with her top off. (She still had her bra on) Her face was completely red, so was Epic's he hadn't noticed her. Had she watched from the second walked in the bathroom? He was completely embarrassed. "Erm... Have you been watching me?" Epic asked awkwardly

There was no response.  
>"Ok, sorry." Epic sped out of the bathroom, he figured Sophie would have been in her room...<p>

King Apoc was angry. Four days since the searches began, and nothing was found.  
>'What is the meaning of this, Otto?' Apoc demanded. 'You are the best of the best, and yet you haven't found him yet?'<br>'we're searching, sir. He's on the run, I suspect. We sent 2 men to search in the country, one went missing, the other, found dead in his basement. Slacking off.' Otto said. Fletch tried not to smile. Otto and his lies. Greatest liar in the world. Even though one thing _was_ true.  
>'So how come the slacker died?' Apoc asked.<br>'I don't know, but we will figure out. Promise.' Otto said.  
>'Make sure that you do. Dismissed.' Apoc said.<br>'Sir!' said the men and walked off.  
>'BEN!' Apoc yelled.<br>'Sir?' said Ben. He had red hair, blue clothes and a scar on his hand.  
>'Has your man that was keeping an eye on them reported yet?'<br>'No sir' said Ben. 'Are you still suspicious of them?'  
>'yes. I know you used to be their friend, but you're my bodyguard now. You shouldn't care.'<br>'sure sir. Guess that means you want me to stalk them?'  
>'exactly. How did you know?'<br>'I'm a natural stalker.'  
>'Wait. Were you serious?'<br>'for the most part, maybe.'  
>'I will not respond to that revelation. dismissed.'<br>And Ben left for Otto and Fletch's

Ben had been following Otto and Fletch for hours, he was good at what he did. He had finally arrived at Otto and Fletch's house. Otto and Fletch walked in the front door. Ben scaled the wall an entered through an upstairs window that had been left open. Ben then snuck downstairs and placed a recording device that was designed to record everything it hears, and be able to play back the recording later, just outside the room Otto and Fletch were in. Then he hid back upstairs.

Ben was walking up the stairs when, he froze, try as he might, Ben couldn't move.

"Eavesdropping is bad manners" Otto said casually, appearing out of thin air in front of Ben. "Why are you here?"  
>Fletch picked Ben's immobile body up and took him into the lounge, standing on the recording device along the way, crushing it.<br>"Apoc sent you, didn't he?" Otto stated  
>"Yes" Ben said<br>"I knew it." Otto muttered "We were careless..."  
>Fletch remained silent, stood confidently with his blood-red sword. Ben feared that Fletch's sword turned that colour, because he had killed so many with it. But he didn't know, and never dared to ask.<p>

"You will help us." Otto told Ben  
>"To do what?" Ben asked<br>"To overthrow the king" Otto replied sternly.  
>Fletch drew his sword. "If you refuse us, we will kill you"<br>"Fine, i guess i have no choice..." Ben finally spoke.

Epic sat on the couch, a fireball hanging in the air in front of him. It took 2 more days, but he finally learned to control his powers. Sophie helped him a lot. Dan also helped, to some degree. Dan was around all the time now, so epic didn't get to have as much alone time with Sophie as he wished.  
>'I'm gonna go for more supplies, ok Soph?' Dan yelled. Sophie was upstairs doing something. 'Well imma go anyway.' and he slammed the door.<br>Minutes passed. Sophie sat beside epic.  
>'You're getting pretty good at magic, you know. You learn faster than I did.' Sophie said<br>'Is that true? How long did it take you?' epic asked  
>'about a month. Give or take a week.'<br>'Dang. Really?' epic asked looking amazed.  
>'I think you were meant to find this world. Some day or another, king Apoc would've sensed your potential, and you would be here legally.' and then epic did something he didn't expect. He leaned over and kissed Sophie. They sat there kissing for about ten minutes.<p>

Then they heard a bomb go off, a close distance away, and jumped apart suddenly.  
>'We need to go. They're back.' said Sophie. They started to pack up. Sophie used wind to make the job faster.<br>'What about Dan?' I asked.  
>'He will know where we are.' Sophie said, as they started their escape.<p>

* * *

><p>as i edited this I noticed a lot of mistakes that i'm too lazy to fix.<p>

1. capitalization errors

2. a few small gramatical errors, though i think i fixed most of the obvious ones.


	4. Chapter 4

So... i just realized that there might be a few things i forgot to mention. Let's see... What was it... I seem to have forgotten... Ah yes! That's what it was! I will reveal this after you read the chapter.

On another note, all the characters in this story are based off of real people that have been on PIMD. except for all the unnamed characters. But nobody pays attention to those, do they. Do they? Anyways, go read. i will now go and watch _Shaun Of the Dead _and _Hot Fuzz._ good movies. Both starring my favourite British actor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>_

Otto smiled. Apoc was so generous: get the intruder or him and Fletch'd have to attend a public execution, and not A's guests wanting to watch. He assembled the army, they surrounded Sophie's house. There was no way they could escape. BOOM! First shot. Missed. BOOM! Second shot was closer. Otto saw the two of them bolt.  
>'Fletch! Let's go!' Otto yelled. And he ran. As he ran, one white wing emerged from his back. He flew.<br>'Got it.' said fletch and jumped after Otto. He manifested a black wing and flew after Otto. **_AN_**

Sophie looked back.  
>'So we broke through this line thanks to you, epic, but what now?'<br>Epic looked back, and gulped.  
>'I don't know, but we'd probably have to lose our tail' said epic.<br>Sophie looked back.  
>'Oh crap, those are the two strongest people in this world.' Sophie said.<br>'Those are the two that killed that guy, when they came over to your house looking for me.'  
>'Dammit.' Sophie said.' okay let's do this...'<br>2 minutes later:  
>'got it.' said epic. He looked back. They were catching up fast. And then the fireball hit epic in the back...<p>

'Sophie keep going!' epic yelled A's he stopped. 'I'm changing the plan a little bit.'  
>'Well, you certainly aren't A's weak A's I suspected' said Fletch A's he landed in front of epic, Otto right behind him.<br>'We don't care about that girl running away, but we do need you.' Otto said 'but don't worry, we won't kill you, we just need an army in order to overthrow the king. He will certainly bring his royal army from the third dimension in about a week. So that's how long we have to train u. But don't worry, you're not alone. There are tons that were never supposed to see this dimension. We captured them and executed their copies.'  
>'Should I care about your rant?' asked epic 'cuz I really don't care.' he jumped, fire surrounding him. He swung his fist at Otto. Otto just grabbed the fist and threw epic down. Darkness surrounded epic and he blacked out.<br>'Now he can't complain.' smiled Otto.

King Apoc looked at Ben.  
>'So you have to continue to spy on them. Do whatever it takes to prove them guilty. In three days the Royal Guard will be here, and I want a reason for pointless murder.'<br>'Sir yes sir!' Ben said and walked off. Apoc listened in on bens thoughts.  
>'So I <em>was <em>right he is a traitor. I'll kill them all later. Cyber, use that skill of yours to track them.' Apoc said.  
>'Yes sir.' said cyber, and went off on his skateboard.<br>'Now... Royal Guard! Come!' a hole opened up and 50 men came through. 'Now is the start of your hell, Otto. Are you ready? That little army of yours won't stop the 50 men that are each about twice A's powerful A's u.'

He slowly opened his eyes, to a hazy vision. When it cleared and he could see straight, he wished he hadn't woken up at all. Pain throbbed through his body. Epic tried to rise, he failed and collapsed to the cold, hard floor.

Epic had no clue as to where he was at this moment in time, but it didn't exactly matter. He needed to focus on standing up first.

The room was dark, and empty except for a bed, a toilet: he had no clue as to if it works or not, a steel table, and two steel chairs. There was also an air-vent and a CCTV camera in the room, both near the ceiling. The air-vent looked large enough for him to fit through, if he were to use it as an escape route. There was also a reinforced door with a small slit to look through. That would be his only way to see outside of the room.

'What happened? Why am I here?' Epic thought, too weak to talk. 'Why am I in so much pain?' But try as he might, Epic couldn't remember...

"What is he doing?" Otto spoke to himself, as he watched the person with the fire power lay on the floor after trying to move, it seemed that he may have hit him too hard, he had to be careful. This person not only filled the final slot in the secret army, but also happened to be the candidate with most potential, even only after seeing him use his power for a split second, he could _**feel it...**_

"Kill them all" Otto ordered as 50 men appeared in front of Epic.  
>"Kill them? But they're people! Don't you think that the king will notice the dramatic population drop?" Epic questioned<br>"They're clones, I know that if they were real people, the king's radar would detect them straight away." Otto explained, though he sounded slightly offended, as if he thought Epic was telling him that he was stupid. Epic lunged at the nearest opponent and, sliced it in half with a concentrated flame-sword, and just as Otto had said, they weren't real people. Instead of organs, there was machinery. Wires, instead of veins. This world's technology was far more advanced than Epic had first thought. Then Epic targeted his next target, but as he was about to attack, he was gripped from behind, by multiple clones. Then a single clone stood in front of Epic, it held an energy sword of some kind. It advanced on Epic. But Epic released his fire, like at the house, when he first used his flame.

It melted every enemy holding him, but the energy sword wielding one was too far away still and avoided most of the damage. Epic then launched a rally of heat-waves and defeated over half of the opposing force. Then something happened.

Whilst Epic was fighting he was losing control of his body. Eventually he lost it. Black flames appeared in his hands and destroyed the remaining clones along with over half of the facility with it, in seconds. Otto and Fletch had to subdue Epic together.

_He had become almost unstoppable. But was eventually defeated._

Sophie sat in the main underground room, crying. She didn't know if epic was alive or dead. She saw him captured, but wasn't sure if he was ok or not.  
>*clang*<br>the front door slammed. Sophie pressed a button. Thousands of guns pointed at the door.  
>'Who is it?' Sophie asked preparing to push the fire button.<br>'It's me da... Oh damn.' he said A's he walked in and saw the guns pointed at him. 'Ok... Put those away please?' she pressed another button. The guns went back to their places.  
>'What's wrong, Soph?' asked Dan 'where's epic?'<br>'gone, maybe dead. _They _got him.' Sophie said sobbing.  
>'Damn. Rank?'<br>'The best of the best.'  
>'Shit.'<br>'What do we do now?'  
>'Nothing we can do but wait.'<p>

King Apoc was looking in a mirror, talking to himself. Or was he? The mirror seemed to move differently. Or at least that's what cyber thought. Was the king going mad? He wasn't sure.

Ben was reporting his "situation" to the king, but he was lying. He stood up to leave but when he looked up, there was 50 men surrounding him, he instantly knew that Apoc had found him out.

He sprung into the air, drawing his katana from its sheath, and slicing at the nearest man. And missed. He immediately disappeared but instantaneously reappeared behind the intended target. Sliced at him again. Blood appeared, but Ben had already lunged at another man, and cut his stomach open. He fell, dead, a lifeless lump on the floor. Ben then flipped another one up at the ceiling. Crash. Massive impact. The body descended after a couple of seconds, by that time, Ben had already killed 5 more men. He wasn't finished yet...

Epic awoke in the same dark room. He felt in pain again, but the area was hotter than usual.  
>"What happened?" Epic asked himself.<br>"You nearly destroyed the facility." a shadow said.  
>"Who's there?" Epic asked, his voice rose slightly.<br>A mysterious figure emerged from the shadows. "My name is Fletch"  
>"What do you intend to do with me?" Epic was nervous, but didn't show it, he knew how to hide his emotions. As far as Epic knew, the only allies Epic had in this world were Sophie and Dan. He couldn't trust anyone other than them two.<br>"Train you. Then put you into out secret army, and overthrow King Apoc" Fletch said bluntly.  
>"Why me?" Epic asked<br>"Because your power is higher than you think." Fletch said blankly, then disappeared into the shadows yet again.

"He's awake." Fletch said "What's next?"  
>"Another fight, increase the clones' combat levels, and more of them. <em>We need to find his limits"<em>

* * *

><p>How was that? If you did not like it please note that I was out of commission for chapter four and half of chapter five. I have tried to edit it, but i cannot change it too much, seeing as it will ruin the story completely. So sorry, but I'm sticking with it.<p>

**_AN_**- the reason Fletch and I have wings is because fletch wanted to be more like Genesis(FF7) and I didn't want to feel left out. so I made something that matches Otto's white hair: white wings which kinda make him(me) more like Angeal.

Btw, sorry for the lack of description, because all of my characters were described on my fanfic Outsiders of Pimd. which i will post on fictionpress. yup, after this story there will be only a death note fic, and I'm off to fictionpress! (Only for writing, I'll still read stories obviously, especially cuz a certain someone got me hooked on US/UK XD)

On another note, I might post chapter five a bit later, since i have a lot of editing to do on it. I will try and post it on time, but i really doubt it. It's the longest chapter yet (i believe).

One more thing: i will be going on a bit of a hiatus after either chapter five or six (depends on how i edit it.)

That's pretty much it, you can all go back to your daily lives. thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I'm late with posting this one. I'm busy with a project for French... Anyways, this is my last chapter for a while. I have to focus on my book for a bit. but I'll try to update by Christmas! This Chapter might actually be my favorite for several reasons which I will not reveal. And also, I am not sure if I already mentioned this, but next chapter I will be working on alone. This isn't a spat, It's more of the "I can no longer contact the guy" sort of thing. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>_

_**Several days later... **_

Epic was exhausted, he couldn't get a minutes rest. He was looking forward to today, because he had been informed that he didn't need to train today. He could finallyrelax...

After a few hours, Epic had been given something to eat, he didn't know what it was, but he didn't wantto know. He ate it anyway. After he had finished, his head started spinning. After two seconds his vision was, literally, upside-down... He fell to the floor, unconscious.

_**One minute earlier**_

"I still don't understand it... They aren't chosen, they aren't of this world, so why do they have our powers?" Otto spoke, as he watched Epic through the monitor mounted on the wall, Otto had set up CCTV cameras in every cell, and a monitor for each camera, he could watch every candidates activity at all times.

Otto watched as Epic's body had fallen limp, after eating something. "What's happening in there?" Otto questioned aloud.  
>"I don't know" Fletch emerged from the shadows beside Otto. "Did you order that food to be sent there?"<br>"No, that's not the food that was to be sent. It also shouldn't have that effect on him..." Otto was confused, but didn't show it, if he showed any sign of weakness, he was sure that Fletch would turn on him. He knew that he had planned to all along...

_**Several Days Later**_

Epic was fighting against Otto first, then fletch. He felt himself getting stronger. The war was in a couple of days. Epic became more peaceful over the days. He met his fellow soldiers, he trained, learned more skills. But he missed Sophie. He finally kissed her, and now he was in this mess.  
>Otto took advantage of Epic's brooding, and put his sword to epic's chest.<br>"Kid, focus." he said and walked off.

Apoc sat in the chair, Ben having recently reported to him. His Royal Army filed out.  
>"They will attack soon. I told Ben that you will arrive in a week. So they will attack before that. Then, when you "arrive" you'd have to listen to the 2 new kings. Clever, that Otto is, I have to admit. But he doesn't know <em>my <em>power. I set a seed of betrayal in his friend's brain. He has no choice, eventually he will turn. If he's really strong, it can take months for him to act."  
>Cyber was horrified at this. He had to tell Ben. They were friends. But that would be going against the king's rules. And king Apoc always found out...<p>

_**The day before the Royal Army "arrives" **_**  
><strong>  
>"send five of your men at each post. Make sure they hide. There are ten regular guards at each of the four doors as well." said Apoc to the chief of the Royal Army. 'We don't want Otto being suspicious.'<p>

**Otto's base**  
>The entire army walked out.<br>"so, epic, since you're a leader of one of our squads, do you remember the plan?" asked fletch.  
>"Sure. I lead the attack from the back, right?"<br>"Right. Ben has the west gate, I have the east gate, and Otto gets the north gate. You get the south gate, cuz behind it is the slum district. They are so poor, they don't have the spirit to rebel."  
>"so I take the tunnel labelled..." epic began.<br>"South gate, dumbass. It goes around the main castle. But you will stick with me until I have to exit at the east gate. Otto will stick with us A's well..."

Epic opened up the hatch, and turned on the suit that Otto made. He disappeared. The other 25 men came up and did the same thing. Otto had 24 men, since he was most powerful.  
>"is everyone up?" he asked<br>"sir yes sir!" said the men.  
>And they kept on walking...<p>

It had been 12 hours since Epic and his squad of 25 men were travelling to the South Gate, to unwillingly help Otto and Fletch overthrow the king, Apoc.

Epic and the squad had made it half-way, and were now taking a short break, at the location shown on the map by Otto. The sun seemed to be slowly baking the HIVE into a huge, spherical, cookie. The path was dirt, there were no trees or greenery anywhere in sight.

Epic thought _'This is different from at home'_ he was remembering everything. When he was on Earth, attending PIMD high, meeting his friends, the incident in the rain, arriving at HIVE, Otto murdering someone in Sophie's home, the spy, fire, being captured. It was all there. Nothing would change now. Then Epic remembered one more thing. Possibly the most important thing in the world for him... The kiss.  
>It had been months since he'd last seen anyone he actually knew. Since he'd last seen Sophie.<p>

Epic returned to the present. He took a mouth-full of water from his water bottle, and looked straight ahead. Two silhouettes in the distance. As if they knew he was there, one of the turned his head toward Epic and the squad. Five men stood.  
>"Stand down" Epic spoke<br>"But sir" One of the soldiers protested  
>"Leave them, they are doing nothing at all"<p>

But that wasn't true, as the first silhouette nudged the second one and pointed directly at Epic.

'Who were they?' Epic thought as the second silhouette looked. The sun caught her face. Epic couldn't believe his own eyes. It was her. Sophie. She must have noticed who the first silhouette was pointing at. She ran, straight at Epic.

Epic stood, but only to be knocked back down by Sophie's embrace.  
>"...It was you." Epic said aloud<br>Sophie punched Epic in the stomach, winding him. "What happened?"

Epic gasped for air, Sophie's punch was a solid hit. The soldiers Rose and restrained Sophie, the first silhouette revealed himself. It was Dan!

He knocked the guards away from Sophie only to be attacked himself. Epic stumble to his feet. Raised his hand. The soldiers thought he was going to scorch Sophie and Dan...

They were wrong. The flames shot from Epic's hand, like a bullet from a gun. And engulfed everything in front of him. To their surprise, Sophie and Dan were unscathed.

"I've been trained to control my flames much more now, I can choose who is burnt.' Epic explained.

The remainder of the soldiers stood, drew their weapons.  
>"Under the orders of Otto himself we are to dispose of you, Epic, if you betray him, burning some of your own squad is seen as this and you shall now be exterminated."<p>

Every single soldier dived at Epic. Epic's hand glowed red for half a second, then from his hand emerged a protective shield of flames. The soldiers bounced off harmlessly. The shield then shrank and formed a ball of fire in Epic's palm, he then threw it at a small fraction of the squad, wiping them out completely.

Epic, Sophie and Dan engaged the squadron.

**Meanwhile...**

Otto and his men approached the North Gate. Otto could now see the ten guards that were patrolling the area. He gave four of his men the go ahead. They nodded, and walked slowly towards the guards, who could not see any of the men because of Otto's specially designed suits. The suits were designed so that an enemy could not see anyone wearing them. The four men quickly cut through the guards, and were about to walk back to the main force, when blades erupted from the ground. The four men stood no chance. The blades cut through them as if they were nothing. Otto knew what happened. He also knew that Apoc lied to Ben, which also meant that Apoc knew about the betrayal.

Five men had now appeared as if out of thin air. Otto ordered the now-20-man force to attack. Their attack failed miserably. One of the five men simply stepped up, and flicked his sword lazily, and all twenty men were gone, wiped out by the blade that didn't even touch them. Otto ran toward the five men. He jumped into the air, and a white wing emerged. He then, simply out of fear, started to transform into his power form. His face was hidden by a white Panther mask, his hands grew large claws. This was the only power he could not control. The five men jumped, drawing their swords, and sending huge bursts of lightning from their swords. Otto simply swung the blasts aside. The men started to panic. Otto suddenly appeared behind them, and cut them down. As he transformed back, he checked to make sure the men were dead, and ran into the castle.

Otto was almost there. He could see it. The throne room. He entered, and was greeted by the stern, emotionless look on Apoc's face.

30 men surrounded Otto. A dark shadow that belonged to nobody slithered through the crowd, killing whatever it came into contact with. Otto unleashed an unholy light, and every tensing man surrounding him withered to nothing.

Otto drew his blade and approached Apoc. Apoc tried to stand but from the shadow emerged Fletch. Fletch pinned Apoc back into the chair. Apoc struggled but it was all for naught.

Otto pierced Apoc's neck and ended his life. By HIVE law, Otto was now king...

Otto looked around. He was sitting in the king's throne. His throne now.  
>"Now to find the crystals. Ben will take over for a bit. If we find epic, we will kill him. He's too powerful now. Hence the crystal hunt. Got that fletch?" <strong>An**  
>"yeah." fletch said as he looked at the mirror. "That mirror seems creepy to me."<br>Otto walked to the mirror. He saw no reflection. Then he saw something step into sight in the mirror. He threw a fireball at it, and the mirror cracked. He fell to the floor. Could it have been? Did he drink too much? Or was it that he looked like king Apoc himself?  
>"What happened?" fletch asked with concern.<br>"N-nothing...I'm fine... I just saw... Did you see him as well? Or am I going mad?"  
><em>"and his weakness shines through"<em> thought fletch, grinning wickedly.

Epic, Sophie and Dan were almost finished the squadron off. 5 left. Epic released a burst of fire, but the flames redirected themselves to one sole man. They disappeared into his body. Absorbed. This surprised Epic, but he was glad.

"Finally, a challenge." Epic told himself. He formed a sword of flames.

Sophie revealed her wings, ascended 20ft into the air and launched endless spheres of air at the other 4 squadron members. All the while, Dan manoeuvred past the continuous aerial attacks and attacked the 4 men individual men one by one.

Epic lunged at the 5th man with his flame-blade, the man raised his arm and blocked it, but didn't notice Epic's other hand enveloping itself in fire. Epic drove his flame covered fist into the man's stomach.

The man fell to his knees. Then to his face. Dead. Sophie and Dan had long ago finished the other for with their un-matched teamwork.

Then, all 3 of them travelled towards the castle of the King. Epic suspected Otto would have taken the throne by now. Epic knew Otto would have him hunted for betrayal with a heavy price for his head. So Epic would take the fight to him...

* * *

><p><strong>An-** the crystals are items that give people like Otto and Fletch AKA the Fallen (maybe sorcerers in general as well) immense power. if gathered together they give the user powers so great, they can affect the entire universe.

So hopefully you guys liked that. If not, then...*goes into depression mode*

Anyway, be ready for the next chapter!


End file.
